Fudgy (054)
Fudgy, A.K.A. Experiment 054, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to drown people in his sweet, sticky chocolate. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". His one true place is in a sweet shop. Bio Experiment 054 was the 54th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to drown people by smothering them in his sweet, sticky chocolate. 054 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series 054's pod eventually made its way to a grocery store. In "Houdini", Reuben, while shopping for groceries, discovered the experiment pod (which he mistook for 611's pod) and brought it back to Gantu, who selfishly took all the credit for it. Gantu then sent the pod to Hämsterviel, who activated it and got smothered in 054's chocolate! 054, named Fudgy, reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Fudgy, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Fudgy participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Fudgy made an appearance in the Stitch! anime where Hämsterviel used him to invade a chocolate factory. He was also modified to increase in size as he eats more chocolate. Biology Appearance Fudgy resembles a blob of chocolate with black eyes and a thin mouth. Special Abilities Fudgy can manipulate his body mass to smother a target in his chocolate. He can also increase in size as he eats more chocolate, but has only displayed this while under the effects of Hämsterviel. Trivia *Fudgy is Experiment 054. However, in his debut, his pod is mislabeled 119, most likely due to Jumba's untidy database. *Fudgy's pod color is blue. *Fudgy's ability to grow larger from eating chocolate in the Stitch! anime is similar to Tank's ability to grow larger from eating metal. *Fudgy is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. Gallery 054_Fudgy__by_experiments.jpg fudgy_wants_some_sympathy_by_experiments.jpg landing_fudgy_by_experiments.jpg Bad fudgy by experiments.jpg Fudgy in the dark by experiments.jpg 054 fudgy by bricerific43-d57pmly.jpg 054_fudgy_update_by_bricerific43-d5ar0g7.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 16-49-20.jpg|Fudgy's experiment pod vlcsnap-2014-01-01-16h27m08s182.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-17h15m56s232.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-17h20m03s121.png vlcsnap-2014-01-01-16h34m24s192.png vlcsnap-2014-01-01-16h29m47s235.png vlcsnap-2014-01-01-16h40m02s53.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h14m14s103.png vlcsnap-2014-01-01-16h27m34s232.png vlcsnap-2014-01-01-16h30m09s152.png vlcsnap-2014-01-01-16h43m24s242.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-17h16m09s102.png vlcsnap-2014-01-01-16h30m35s171.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-17h16m27s180.png vlcsnap-2014-01-01-16h38m42s154.png vlcsnap-2014-01-01-16h32m22s15.png vlcsnap-2014-01-01-16h28m09s20.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-17h17m33s75.png vlcsnap-2014-01-01-16h40m45s55.png vlcsnap-2014-01-01-16h32m51s13.png vlcsnap-2014-01-01-16h31m35s60.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h14m38s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h18m47s199.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-08-20h01m29s99.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-21h29m27s143.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h32m59s80.png vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h32m30s58.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h10m31s6.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-14h37m23s239.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-21h09m19s180.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h57m00s116.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h05m15s25.png vlcsnap-2013-07-06-15h43m16s126.png vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h21m47s75.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h43m24s65.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h05m28s220.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h45m10s75.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h43m36s199.png vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h22m50s34.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h43m43s24.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h06m30s133.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h05m32s198.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h18m22s229.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h44m13s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-15h26m13s72.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h49m49s239.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h47m58s236.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h46m11s126.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h14m11s121.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h51m34s61.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h46m24s58.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h52m01s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h12m20s0.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h53m38s142.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h46m34s176.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h50m19s36.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h21m39s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-14h46m45s238.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h55m49s17.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h53m52s172.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h18m30s24.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h54m38s153.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h31m40s87.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h04m04s184.png vlcsnap-2013-07-06-16h22m34s188.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-15h56m06s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h17m07s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-15h56m18s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h22m17s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-17h02m11s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h22m40s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h54m50s54.png screenCapture 08.03.13 3-12-16.jpg screenCapture 08.03.13 3-13-09.jpg screenCapture 08.03.13 3-13-34.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-05-00.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-05-21.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-05-56.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-06-36.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-06-53.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-07-47.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-08-16.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-08-48.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-09-18.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-09-39.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-10-00.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-10-19.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-12-39.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-18-09.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-18-42.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-19-18.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-20-04.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-20-44.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-21-02.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-21-04.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-37-32.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-38-19.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-38-35.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-38-52.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-39-10.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-40-42.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-41-15.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-41-37.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-42-04.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-48-57.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-49-27.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-49-51.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-50-29.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-50-54.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-51-34.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-53-16.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-54-01.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-54-26.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 22-12-24.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 22-13-21.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 22-13-43.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-29-31.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-30-17.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-34-02.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-39-01.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-39-21.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-39-38.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-40-39.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-41-17.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-41-56.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-43-08.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-43-40.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-50-58.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-51-34.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-52-10.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-52-48.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-56-41.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-57-07.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-57-26.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-57-47.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-58-10.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-59-02.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-59-22.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-59-55.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-00-32.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-06-07.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-06-58.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-10-52.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-11-52.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-12-25.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-12-46.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-13-54.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-14-17.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-14-36.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-20-38.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-21-48.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-22-19.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-22-50.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-23-50.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-24-22.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-25-14.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-25-43.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-27-06.jpg panes17.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:0-Series Category:Males Category:Captured Experiments